Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 December 2016
12:38 (triggered) test 12:38 lol 12:38 *kills El Nuno* 12:38 El Nuno? 12:38 yes El Nuno 12:38 :3 12:38 speaking of Nuno, he's unblocked now, but he won't be seen until tomorrow. 12:38 El Nuno, who's being unblocked tonight? 12:38 dis guy 12:38 Nuno should regenerate overnight. 12:38 hey PFM! 12:39 !NunoLava1998 Wb El Nuno! 12:39 Crap 12:39 we need to make HHW cringe again. 12:39 isn't nuno unblocked now? 12:39 noooooo 12:39 !test 12:39 Test passed! 12:39 yeah @ MG 12:39 @Brick try again 12:39 PFM PLS 12:39 !tell NunoLava1998 Wb El Nuno! 12:39 I will tell NunoLava1998 that when I see them. @Brickcraft1 12:39 but he's most likely sleeping. 12:39 at this time. 12:39 i'm gonna make the timeline for 2024 12:39 :P 12:39 always remember, PFM for bureaucrat 2021 12:39 wat 12:39 YAS @PFM 12:39 you wish, PFM 12:39 :P 12:39 :p 12:40 hypercane plox 12:40 your bot is dead 12:40 how does 14-5-2 sound? 12:40 plox yourself. 12:40 :3 12:40 @Garfield sounds decent :p 12:40 SM 12:40 SM 12:40 SM 12:40 SM 12:40 baron kobe married jennayyyyy, so PFM must be crat. :3 12:40 SM 12:40 only a few hurricanes because alberto :P 12:40 SM 12:40 mh plox 12:40 W 12:40 sounds pathetic compared to my season. 12:40 SM 12:40 jk 12:40 SM 12:40 SM 12:40 w 12:40 SM 12:40 SM 12:40 Lol, SM's thoughts conveyed through a bot 12:40 SM 12:40 SM 12:40 SM 12:40 mh pls 12:40 SM 12:40 SM 12:40 SM 12:40 SM 12:40 SM 12:40 SMSMSMSMSM 12:40 SMSM 12:40 SMSM 12:40 SM 12:40 SM 12:40 SM 12:40 SM 12:40 SM 12:41 SM 12:41 MH PLS YOU PORKCHOP 12:41 w 12:41 S 12:41 SM 12:41 SM 12:41 SM 12:41 SM 12:41 SM 12:41 SM 12:41 SM 12:41 SM 12:41 SM 12:41 #ShutUpPFM 12:41 w 12:41 SM 12:41 SM 12:41 SM 12:41 SM 12:41 SM 12:41 SM 12:41 no MH, it's not SM, it's SMS, you silly admin. 12:41 SM plox 12:41 SM 12:41 SM 12:41 #ShutUpPFM 12:41 #ShutUpPFM 12:41 #ShutUpPFM 12:41 SM 12:41 #ShutUpPFM 12:41 SM 12:41 #ShutUpPFM 12:41 #ShutUpPFM 12:41 SMS 12:41 SM 12:41 #ShutUpPFM 12:41 #ShutUpPFM 12:41 SM 12:41 #ShutUpPFM 12:41 SM 12:41 #ShutUpPFM 12:41 #ShutUpPFM 12:41 SM 12:41 #ShutUpPFM 12:41 SM 12:41 #ShutUpPFM 12:41 hypercane plox 12:41 LOL 12:41 #ShutUpPFM 12:41 SM 12:41 #ShutUpPFM 12:41 #ShutUpPFM 12:41 #ShutUpPFM 12:41 SM 12:41 #ShutUpPFM 12:41 #ShutUpPFM 12:41 SM 12:41 SM 12:41 SM 12:41 w,f,c is 12:41 by 12:41 br 12:41 t 12:41 k I'm suing you, farewell 12:41 t 12:41 t 12:41 t 12:41 t 12:41 t 12:41 t 12:41 t 12:41 t 12:41 t 12:41 t 12:41 t 12:41 t 12:41 t 12:41 t 12:41 tt 12:41 t 12:41 t 12:41 t 12:42 timage t 12:42 t 12:42 t 12:42 PFM PLS 12:42 t 12:42 rt 12:42 r 12:42 t 12:42 gg 12:42 aa 12:42 g 12:42 a 12:42 a 12:42 g 12:42 a 12:42 a 12:42 t 12:42 aa 12:42 a 12:42 a 12:42 a 12:42 a 12:42 gg yy 12:42 a 12:42 a 12:42 g 12:42 a 12:42 a 12:42 a 12:42 a 12:42 gy 12:42 a 12:42 a 12:42 a 12:42 y 12:42 a 12:42 a 12:42 y 12:42 a 12:42 a 12:42 y 12:42 pls yourself :3 12:42 a 12:42 a 12:42 t 12:42 a 12:42 a 12:42 a 12:42 a 12:42 a 12:42 t 12:42 a 12:42 a 12:42 g 12:42 a 12:42 a 12:42 t 12:42 a 12:42 a 12:42 a 12:42 a 12:42 a 12:42 aa 12:42 a 12:42 a 12:42 aa 12:42 aa 12:42 a 12:42 a 12:42 aa 12:42 a 12:42 a 12:42 a 12:42 gggggf 12:42 okay stop pls 12:42 d 12:42 f 12:42 d 12:42 dd 12:42 d 12:42 d 12:42 f 12:42 d 12:42 d 12:42 f 12:42 d 12:42 ss 12:42 s 12:42 s 12:42 dd 12:42 fv 12:42 d 12:42 d 12:42 f 12:42 df 12:42 f 12:42 f 12:42 f 12:42 f 12:42 f 12:42 fgrw 12:42 rwgrge 12:42 f 12:42 rth 12:42 hrt 12:42 f 12:42 ryhj 12:42 ths 12:42 d 12:42 dvD 12:42 ED 12:42 EFWWWREGR 12:42 FWE 12:42 WEFWEF 12:42 FEW 12:42 FEW 12:42 k stop 12:42 dd 12:42 Oh my gah, MH IS getting sued by a bot (triggered) 12:42 d 12:42 f 12:42 d 12:42 f 12:42 f 12:42 f 12:42 lol 12:42 (triggered) 12:42 Bob 12:42 what @Hype 12:42 thoughts on 47 named storms/ 12:42 ? * 12:42 :P 12:42 at once or so far? :p 12:42 so far 12:42 that's hyperactive 12:42 :3 12:42 will we ever see a map full of 20+ storms at once? 12:43 we already did @bob :P 12:43 on mines or irl? 12:43 :P 12:43 anyway, farewell, i'm suing baron kobe and jennayyyyy bai 12:43 k den (bye) 12:43 Bye Strawberry Shortcake 12:43 lol 12:43 No SM! Don't leave. Who will gib me shekels ;( 12:44 It is hard to assess the structure of Usercane Floyd. 12:44 Lol 12:44 What about Usercane Hype?????? 12:44 :P 12:44 and yes, SM is too busy again not actually, he's a failicia who just exited HHW chat because he got triggered by MH. 12:44 Kden 12:44 PFM gib me shekels plox 12:44 k den NunoxJsky 12:44 Usercane Hype is a fairly easy usercane to estimate its intensity, except during its convective collapses. 12:45 rekt 12:45 and remember 12:45 12:45 SM and Keranique's lies are simply astounding. 12:45 Look at the chat rail :3 12:45 lol 12:45 Usercane Hype 12:45 @ Bob 12:46 I remember when Collin did that on PvZCC, he was kicked. But meh, there is no rule against it here. :p 12:46 Money pls 12:46 @Hype I saw that page :p 12:46 well then thoughts? 12:46 :P 12:46 :3 12:46 205/864 right now? :p 12:47 meh I thought I was being conservative on that for once 12:47 S 12:47 s 12:47 s 12:47 First Category 5 usercane since Dylan in 2010. 12:47 Triggered 12:47 and finally, before I leave chat, remember 12:47 12:47 12:47 12:47 12:47 The Doug incident was planned by SM and Keranique secretly, as part of their plans to dominate, I mean, destroy Wikia and escape on Eggcraft69. . 12:47 @Hype yep. 12:47 PFM plox 12:47 Mk Nuno pls 12:47 plox yourself 12:47 Wait what 12:47 Escape me 12:47 Why? 12:47 ;( 12:48 I just want shekels ;( 12:48 Bermuda has been wiped off the map since early 2016. It kept getting hammered by Usercane Hype while it stalled near it and having sustained winds of a high-end Category 4 usercane to sometimes a low-end Category 5 usercane. 12:48 12:48 Hype was and is the strongest usercane on record. Achieving a peak of 215 miles per hour and a minimum central pressure of 860 millibars. 12:48 It is the third-largest usercane on record. 12:48 Has the most ACE of any usercane on record. 12:48 Longest-lasting Category 5 winds. 12:48 First Category 5 usercane since Dylan in 2010. 12:48 lol Bermuda has been destroyed? 12:48 Is your name EggCraft69, kden 12:48 anyway, bai 12:48 12:48 12:48 remember, SM and Keranique's lies are simply astounding. take that into notice. 12:49 k leave pls 12:49 k don't let the door hit you on the way out 12:49 k den 12:49 Go to bed 12:49 with Keranique (Lenny) 12:49 LOL 12:49 :P 12:49 lol 12:49 she needs you (Lenny) 12:49 Bermuda has been wiped off the map since early 2016. It kept getting hammered by Usercane Hype while it stalled near it and having sustained winds of a high-end Category 4 usercane to sometimes a low-end Category 5 usercane. 12:49 12:49 Hype was and is the strongest usercane on record. Achieving a peak of 215 miles per hour and a minimum central pressure of 860 millibars. 12:49 It is the third-largest usercane on record. 12:49 Has the most ACE of any usercane on record. 12:49 Longest-lasting Category 5 winds. 12:49 mk 12:50 LOL @MH 12:50 Lol @ MH 12:50 don't worry, I won't disappear again. and I'm waiting for you. jennayyyyy is waiting for you here as well. join us. (lenny) 12:50 oh yeah 2016 12 05